The Pickpocket
by Domi300
Summary: On a trip to Paris, Gray is pick pocketed by a mysterious, blue haired woman.


Three days into his trip to the city of love and lights, Gray Fullbuster had decided he'd seen enough. He'd spent the past three days listening to Levy spout facts about dead people and architecture, having Lucy demand that he snap pictures of Natsu and herself every ten minutes, and having Erza force them to stop at every sweets shoppe they passed along the way. Gray was not denying the fact that Paris was a beautiful city, in only three short days he was able to understand why the city drew in as many tourist as it did. However, the antics of the people he had the _pleasure _of calling friends left him needing a few minutes alone.

Gray opted not to join his friends for dinner that evening telling them that he would meet up with them back at the hotel. He currently found himself strolling along a street that was surprisingly crowded considering how late in the evening it was. A comfortable breeze and slowly setting sun in the distance left Gray feeling comfortable enough to allow his mind to wander. Even though he had been enjoying the trip for the most part, if the decision had been up to Gray they would have went somewhere with more excitement and adventure.

Gray began to half halfheartedly glance into the glass windows of the shops and cafes that passed. Up ahead a short, older woman with graying hair and pale skin was struggling with a stack of boxes that was twice her height. Being the type of person that he was, Gray couldn't ignore someone who looked as if they needed help. Quickly maneuvering through the crowd of people that separated him from the woman, Gray easily grabbed a little more than half the stack of boxes from the woman and bent over to sit them on the ground next to the rest. He paid little mind to the slight feeling of something brushing against his side, assuming that it was just someone trying to get past.

"Merci pour votre aide" The woman said to Gray with a smile.

Assuming that she had said something akin to thank you, Gray gave a small smile and nod before continuing on the his way down the street. Slipping his hands into his pockets Gray immediately stopped causing someone to slam into his back.

"Déménagement!" Someone sneered at him as they grazed his shoulder trying to get by.

"Sorry…" Gray murmured as his hands swiftly slipped into all of his pockets. Gray quickly turned and headed back to the stack of boxes he had just left. He frantically began checking the ground around them, praying that it had just slipped out of his pocket when he bent over. However it seemed that luck was not on his side today, for neither his wallet or passport were anywhere to be seen.

Trying not to panic, Gray surveyed the crowd around him looking for anyone suspicious. He knew for a fact that they had been on him when he left Natsu and the others, and it wasn't at the store where he helped the woman. The only other logical answer he could come up with was that it had been stolen. Gray began pushing his way through the crowd, keeping his eyes peeled for anyone who was acting out of the ordinary. Gray could hear people swearing at him in both English and french as he pushed his way through more and more people. He knew that he was screwed if he didn't get his wallet and passport back.

Up ahead a woman with blue hair glanced over her shoulder at the foreign man who was forcing his way through the crowd. It was obvious from his frantic movements and eyes that were swiftly scanning the masses that he was searching for something. The blue haired woman, knowing exactly who, more specifically what, he was searching for quickened her pace. However it didn't go unnoticed by Gray. A couple hundred feet away he caught glimpse of a blue haired woman frowning at him slightly before quickening her step. Having nothing else to go own, Gray found himself moving faster, trying to catch up with her. She hadn't turned around again in those couple of seconds, but when she once again sped up her pace, it was obvious that she knew he was pursuing her.

Gray was quickly closing in on his target. He was close enough to be able to hear her murmured apologies in french to the people she brushed by. Just as Gray had been about to reach out and grab her by the shoulder, she abruptly turned down the alleyway they had just come up to. In the back of Gray's mind he knew that it was probably a bad idea to follow a stranger down a dark alleyway. However the pounding of his heart in his ears seemed to be blocking out all reason. The alleyway was noticeably quieter than the busy street it was connected to. Nothing but the echos of boots connecting to pavement and slightly labored breaths could be heard. The woman was nearing the end of alleyway and about to turn the corner when Gray finally spoke.

"Wait, please" his voice rang out. They both stood silently facing each other, no doubt taking in each others appearances. She was wearing a long sleeve, form fitting navy dress with slits going up both sides to the middle of her thighs. The two golden stripes that ran vertically over the front of the dress drew attention to her curvy figure and the high heeled boots she was sporting accentuated her legs. Gray thought back to the time when Lucy had told Natsu and himself that any woman who could run in heels was to be feared because she could probably kick their asses. In this situation however, Gray had no choice but to ignore Lucy's warning. If this woman had stolen his passport and wallet like he assumed, then he had no choice but to pursue.

"Why are you running?" Gray decide that it was probably best not to come right out with accusation. As soon as the words were out Gray realized that there was a chance she didn't speak English. As they stared each other down Gray realized that she didn't look confused by what he had said, instead she was looking apprehensive. Gray took a step forward with his hands raised.

"Look, I just want my passport and wallet back-"

The woman took the opportunity to turn and run around the corner. With s growl Gray took off after her running at full speed. Where as most people would have given up and gone to the police by now, years of challenging Natsu to pointless competitions had left him with the drive and determination to never quit. So he continued to chase after her, through the twisting, dark alleyways of Paris. The sun had finally gone down and the air had picked up a bit of a chill. Gray was running on pure adrenaline after having been chasing for almost ten minutes. The chase had finally lead them out of the mess of dark alleyways and into a dimly lit park. The woman obviously knew where she was going as she lead them across an open field. Their eyes connected for a brief moment when she looked over her shoulder to see if he was keeping up. The smirk that disappeared from her face just as quickly as it had came lead Gray to believe that she was enjoying this just as much as he was. Even though he knew things could take a turn for the worst at any moment, and even though he had absolutely no idea where he was, he couldn't curb his excitement. This was the type of adventure he had been craving. So he ignored his burning legs and the way his heart was pounding in his ears in favor of following after the mysterious woman. They made their way out of the park and on to a road that remind him of the one where this whole ordeal had begun. However there was a noticeable difference, where the other street was full of cafes and stores, this street was occupied by tattoo parlors, bars and clubs. The sidewalks were crowded with people who were just about to start their night. Gray tried his hardest to keep an eye on the head of blue hair that was doing a better job of slipping between the crowds of people than he. Just as Gray had managed to greatly close the gap between them, a group of guys burst out of the bar he had been about to pass.

"Sauvage quatre!" They shouted as they stumbled over each other trying to get out of the doorway.

By the time Gray had managed to make it to the other side of the shouting drunks, the blue haired woman was no where to be seen. Gray tried not to panic at the thought of having lost her after all of this. Gray spent the next ten minutes trying to locate her to no avail. Deciding that there was nothing else he could do, Gray entered the nearest bar hoping a drink would help put things into perspective. It took him until he was seated at the bar being asked what he wanted to realize that he had no way to pay for it. Gray was seriously considering entertaining one of the many women who had been looking at him suggestively since he entered if it meant he could get a free round or two. He turned around on his bar stool to take a look at the rest of the room. When Gray had first seen the building he assumed the lack of line meant that it was a bar. However now that he was inside he could tell that it doubled as a club too.

The decor of the building gave off an air of sophistication. The area that Gray was sitting had a number of black leather couches and steel tables. Large mirrors ran halfway up the wall, the other half being covered with blue and black paint in an artful design. Further back in the room a few steps lead down to a brightly flashing dance floor. The dj, who was on an elevated platform at the very back, was playing some song in french that he didn't assumed that a line must have formed outside by now because people were coming in at a steady pace. Gray sat with his back to the bar as he contemplated his next move. He supposed that it was time to call it quits for the evening and find his way back to the hotel.

To his left someone broke into a fit of coughing, almost as if they had been choking on their drink. Gray glanced briefly to his left, not all that concerned seeing as how they bartender had rushed to the persons aid. That was until he realized that the person who had been choking was now staring at him with a horrified look on her pretty face. Gray was close enough to see now, the woman he had been pursuing all night was indeed pretty. Big, dark eyes, long lashes, pink lips all framed by her slightly wavy blue hair. Gray was just now noticing the white fur around her hat, shoulders and wrist. He couldn't help but to wonder how she had ran so long without overheating.

After a few more seconds of looking horrified, the women abruptly stood up and swiftly headed in the direction of the dance floor. Gray, feeling determined not to lose her again, was quick to follow her into the mass of dancers. The floor was packed, making it impossible for either of them to get through very fast. By the time they had reached the other side of the dance floor, Gray had had enough of chasing after her. The woman was veering to the right, no doubt heading towards the door marked _Staff Only_. Thinking quickly Gray reached out and grabbed the woman's hand tugging slightly. She turned around glaring daggers at him and trying to pull away. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the security guard leaning on the wall jump to life, slowly making his way towards them.

Gray knew that he would be kicked out if the guard reached him. So he did the only thing he could think of, he pulled on her hand until she was close enough for him to press his lips to hers. Now Gray realized that the chance of him being slapped and or punched were extremely high. But he also realized that to anyone else watching the scene, it looked like a man who had pissed off his girlfriend and thought a kiss would solve it all. A couple of seconds later Gray pulled away, trying not to dwell on how soft her lips had been. He braced himself for the slap he was sure would be coming. When a few more seconds had passed and he still didn't feel anything, he brought his eyes up to her face.

He had been expecting to see anger in her eyes, or even embarrassment. However the look on her face had Gray freezing in his tracks. Her bottom lip was tucked between two rows of pearly white teeth, while eyes were slowly trailing over every inch of his body. Gray noticed the way that her eyes seemed to linger on his exposed chest before coming back up and staring him right in the eye. After a few more seconds of heated eye contact she broke away, her eyes now scanning over the people surrounding them. To Gray, it looked like she was in deep thought about something. He felt the need to say something, maybe apologize for kissing her? Although from the heated gaze she gave him he doubt that she had minded much. Besides, he still wasn't sure if she understood English or not, and the music was too loud to hear much else.

"Uhh…" Gray wasn't sure what to do at this point. Apparently she was standing close enough that she could hear his lack of words, because her attention was now back on him.

"Viens avec moi." she grabbed Gray's hand and began pulling him along after her.

She dragged a slightly confused Gray along with her as she headed in the direction of the _Staff Only_ door. Gray was surprised when no one tried to stop them. The door lead to a dimly lit hallway with brick walls and a cement floor. Gray's mind was going over all the things that had transpired that night. Things had taken a serious turn of events, but Gray didn't mind. In all honesty, this was the most fun he'd had so far. Gray was pulled from his thoughts when he felt himself being roughly shoved against the brick wall.

"What the-"

Gray was abruptly cut off when his mouth was covered with a set of soft lips. It took his brain a few minutes to register exactly what was going on. Part of his brain kept going over the fact that he didn't know this woman, another over the fact that she had probably stolen his wallet and passport, and that that was why he was here. However the part that was in control at the moment only cared about the fact that there was a beautiful woman pressed against him with her tongue practically down his throat and her hands running slowly down his well toned chest. So he did what any sane man would do, and kissed her back.

He flipped them around so that her back was now pressed against the wall as his hands settled on her small waist. Gray began trailing hot kisses down her neck, as her hands latched in his hair. He felt her hook a leg around his waist in attempt to draw him closer. Following suit, Gray slowly ran his hand down her long, smooth leg as he hooked it around his waist like the other. She forced his mouth back up to hers, meeting him with a fevered open mouth kiss. They stayed like that for god knows how long, exploring each others mouths and bodies with searing lips and eager hands. The way she trailed kisses from from his collar bone, up his neck and across his jaw left Gray's mind hazy.

" Je n'ai pas l'habitude de faire des choses de ce genre. Mais vous êtes tellement mignon, Gray Fullbuster." she whispered in his ear.

Gray had absolutely no idea what she was saying, but as long as she kept whispering in his ear the way that she was he really didn't care. That was until she said his name, and everything came flooding back. He knew that they had never exchanged names, meaning that she really had done it. The woman lowered her legs back to the ground allowing Gray to back away.

"So it really was you." Gray realized that he didn't come off as angry as he probably should have. The smirk on her face soon turned into a look of amusement. Gray watched her warily, trying to decide what her next move was going to be. The woman began lightly laughing, as she reached up to her hat and slipped her hand between the white fur and the hat itself. She soon pulled out, to Gray's shock, his wallet and passport. Gray caught both of his items easily when she tossed them to him. He watched stunned as she turned and walked down the hallway, still laughing to herself. Before she turned the corner, she looked over her shoulder giving him one last smile.

"Welcome to Paris, Gray," she said in clear English before disappearing around the corner.

* * *

French Translations

Merci pour votre aide- Thank you for your help

Déménagement- move

Sauvage quatre- wild four

Viens avec moi- come with me

Je n'ai pas l'habitude de faire des choses de ce genre. Mais vous êtes tellement mignon, Gray Fullbuster- I don't usually do things like this. But you are just so cute, Gray Fullbuster.

* * *

Please let me know what you think! I might add a second part if you guys enjoyed this part!


End file.
